Aura Manipulation
Ability Mimicry, also known as ??? on John's stat sheets, is the ability to copy, enhance, and combine other abilities. Description As its name suggests, Ability Mimicry grants the user the ability to copy and use other peoples' abilities, as well as combine multiple abilities to unlock new variations and attacks. Usage *'Ability Replication': Users of Ability Mimicry are capable of copying another ability and use all techniques associated with said ability. If the ability has a passive effect, it seems to be replicated as well.Chapter 56 *'Multi-Power Usage': Whenever users of Ability Mimicry copy multiple abilities, they are capable of using them simultaneously. *'Ability Combining:' Users of Ability Mimicry can combine attributes of multiple abilities to create powerful attacks. Some examples of this include "Wind Blade," "Missile Punch," and "Explosive Missile." *'Aura Reading': John has displayed that he can detect and read the intensity of auras given off by other abilities. This was first shown when he sensed and detected the invisible assailant following him and Seraphina. The second time was when he sensed Elaine's aura getting weaker than the usual.Chapter 58 *'Selective Stat Enhancement': UnOrdinary Stat Comparison 01.jpeg|John's stats (top) compared with Ventus's stats (lower-left) and Meili's stats (lower-right). UnOrdinary Stat Comparison 02.jpeg|John's stats (top) compared with Heinz's stats (lower-left) and Yuline's stats (lower-right). UnOrdinary Stat Comparison 03.jpeg|John's stats (top) compared with Ventus (left), Meili (middle), and Arlo's stats (right). UnOrdinary Stat Comparison 04.jpeg|John's stats (right) compared with Zeke's stats (right). UnOrdinary Stat Comparison 05.jpeg|John's stats (top) compared with Tanner (left), Rouker (middle), and Abel's stats (right). UnOrdinary Stat Comparison 06.jpeg||John's stats (top-left) compared with Isen (top-right), Tanner (bottom-left), Rouker (bottom-middle), and Abel's stats (bottom-right). When copying an ability, users of Ability Mimicry copy the stats associated with the copied ability and gains a 1.5x multiplier on the highest stat of said ability. Should the user of Ability Mimicry copy a second ability, in addition to the 1.5x multiplier on the strongest stat of the ability copied, the user will take on any other stats that are stronger than their existing stats. This is best displayed when comparing Ventus and Meili's stats with John after copying Whirlwind and Demon Claw or when comparing Heinz and Yuline's stats with John's after copying Catch Up and Clobber. It should be noted that John's trick stat, which is a 10, remains consistent regardless of how many abilities he copies.https://www.reddit.com/r/unOrdinary/comments/aagw78/what_we_know_about_johns_powers_thus_far/ The more abilities that are copied the stronger the user is. In the first image, John had two abilities copied and then became stronger when he gained another ability. Strengths and Limitations Unlike most abilities, which already have set strengths and weaknesses, the strengths and weaknesses of Ability Mimicry vary extensively; whenever an Ability Mimicry user copies an ability, they gain all the advantages of the copied ability. Users of Ability Mimicry appear to have a much higher mastery over copied abilities that surpasses its original users, as shown in John’s battle against Arlo, when healing SeraphinaChapter 71, and John's Finger Beam against Blyke, which the latter hasn't mastered yet. Furthermore, once an ability is copied, users of Ability Mimicry gain all passives effects associated with the copied ability; the potency of copied passive effects are much greater than the passive effects of the ability's original user as evidenced by John smashing Arlo’s barrier, and later causing Arlo severe pain with a headbutt.Chapter 56 Because of this versatility, users of Ability Mimicry can easily compensate for the weakness of one ability with the strengths of another ability. Like all high-tier abilities, Ability Mimicry possesses a passive in the form of Aura Reading; Aura Reading is a passive effect that allows the user to sense whenever abilities are being used near them, which makes it impossible for anyone who relies on their ability for stealth to sneak up on them. Ability Mimicry users need to see the ability in action in order to copy it; this does not seem to apply to passive effects of ability, as implied by Arlo. Chapter 56 The user, however, does not have to touch a person to copy their ability. This is evident when John used the Rouker's Missiles without ever making contact with him. Chapter 72 It is currently unknown how many abilities the user can copy or if this increases with mastery, but since in John’s case it was stated he gets stronger the more people he fights, it can be assumed there is not a limit to this; the most abilities John has been seen copying is six(possibly 8 due to the speculation of passively copied abilities. 7th from Illena possibly used Strength , and 8th from Krolik unused Lazor ).Chapter 130 It is also unknown how many abilities the user can combine; John has so far been seen combining only three abilities at a time(3rd ability combination is under speculations), but judging from his stat line, and the warning on his record, it is implied he can combine as many as he pleases. However, Ability Mimicry has a consistently high trick stat that is not altered when other abilities are copied. Despite the versatility and nigh-unlimited potential Ability Mimicry possesses, in order to utilize an ability, it must be copied first; should the opponent have greater physical and fighting strengths without the use of an ability, they may be able to overpower the user. Likewise, if the opponents' first ability use is able to deliver a critical blow to the Ability Mimicry user, there may be no countering. It is also shown that users attain the downsides of copied abilities, as shown when Seraphina's kidnappers rammed a van into John's Barrier, causing him to reel in pain.Chapter 73 Furthermore, all copied abilities appear to be temporary, as shown when comparing John's stats during his battle against Arlo and his stats during his battle against Zeke. Miscellaneous Speculations Due to the mysterious nature of Ability Mimicry, not every aspect of this powerful ability has been revealed, as such, many speculations exist. Johns_Ability_Analysis_Copy_Mechanics.jpg|Mechanics On John's Passive, and his Ability Overall. Ability_Name.png|By Measuring out his potential stats, and evidence you can get this. Also as for #2, John requested his Rank to be kept hidden so he can potientally be Number 2. Lastly as for stats it could be measured out as this. Base stats: 14 Max stats: 50 Average between the two 32 Equation for level based on cumulative stats: y = 4.5x -2 or y = 4.5x Where y is 32, x can be 7.1 to 7.6. These are all speculations however and will remain as such until Uru-chan says otherwise. Unknown-2.png|By looking at both of their Aura, you can see Abilities can be shaped in some kind of Form. Further more John Aura copy of Speed is sharper and bigger than Wenqi (possibly due to Higher Mastery). Unknown-3.png|Speculation: John did not copy Arlo's Barrier ability. This might be due to the fact that the conditions in his dampened form have changed the requirements on how John copies abilities. In this case, he tried to use Arlo's ability despite John not activating his ability to copy his barrier skill So the expectation of John trying to use Arlo's barrier would mean that normally, he can copy abilities without his ability activated. Unknown-4 (1).png|Speculation: This is supporting evidence that dampened John is only able to copy abilities after people use their ability in front of him while his ability is active. If the dampening effect hasn't weakened yet, then there is a reason why John wasn't able to use Barrier the first time around compared to the second time around. And the only difference between the two was that John's ability wasn't activated the first time. Unknown.png|Hazing Speed Punch: Hunter + Missiles + Speed 3 Combination Use. John starts off with a Hunter Punch Imbued with a Missiles within it. 3 Ability Combination Pt. 2 (Notice the Black Haze on Kroliks Chest)|Hazing Speed Punch: Hunter + Missiles + Speed 3 Combination Use. The attack continues with the punch launching the opponent away with a terrifying speed. Notice the remaining haze on the opponent chest either from the speed aura itself, or the remains of the missile. Speed can be also be noticed here by the curved bladed aura around John body. This shape is formed whenever a User of Speed uses their ability to swing or Punch something Gallery UnOrdinary John Stats.png|John's stats after mimicking Demon Claw and Whirlwind. UnOrdinary John Stats Sheet After Barreir.png|John's stats after mimicking Demon Claw, Whirlwind, and Barrier. UnOrdinary Tuesday Stats.png|John's stats after mimicking Phase Shift. Note how the stats do not carry over from his previous battle against Ventus, Meili, and Arlo. UnOrdinary Tuesday Stats 2.png|John's stats after mimicking Catch Up and Clobber. It is assumed that he does not continue to copy Juni's Flash Forward as he had since deactivated his ability. UnOrdinary Tuesday Stats 3.png|John's stats after mimicking Regeneration, Missiles, and Explosion. UnOrdinary Tuesday Stats 4.jpeg|John’s stats after mimicking Regeneration, Missiles, Explosion, and Hunter Sans titre.png|John senses Elaine's aura. John demon claw.jpg|John mimicking Meili's Demon Claw. UnOrdinary John Whirlwind 02.jpg|John mimicking Ventus's Whirlwind. UnOrdinary John windblade.jpg|John launches a windblade attack by combining Demon Claw and Whirlwind. unordinary John's Barrier.png|John mimicking Arlo's Barrier. UnOrdinary Ch56 7.png|John attacks Arlo while using Demon Claw and Whirlwind simultaneously. Unordinary John Healing.png|John uses Healing on Seraphina. Unordinary John Phase Shift 2.png|John mimicking Phase Shift. Unordinary John Flash Foward.png|John using Flash Forward to learn Juni's next move. Unordinary John Catch Up.png|John uses Catch Up to chase Juni while simultaneously using Clobber to elbow her. UnOrdinary Clobber 01.png|John uses Clobber to brutally strike Juni. UnOrdinary Regeneration 01.png|John using Regeneration to heal himself. UnOrdinary Missile 01.png|John shoots a Missile. UnOrdinary John Explosion.png|John uses Explosion to attack Isen. UnOrdinary John Regeneration.jpeg|John mimicking Regeneration. UnOrdinary John Hunter.jpeg|John mimicking Hunter. B4771513-648F-487D-9987-DE056D353DB7.jpeg|John using Hunter. combintion hit.png|John's "Missile Punch", a result combining Missiles and Hunter. 154830878356139977.png|The aftermath of John's "Missile Punch." Notice the Missile in Isen's chest. UnOrdinary Explosive Missile.png|John creates an "Explosive Missile" by combining Explosion and Missiles. Unordinary John Strength.png|John using Hunter, possibly boosting it with Strength. Unordinary John Strength 02.png|John using Hunter Strength, or Illena Strength UnOrdinary John Speed.png|John using Speed. UnOrdinary Speed Hunter.png|John utilizing Speed and Hunter simultaneously. John Energy Beam.png|John using Energy Beam to dodge Blyke's attacks. Energy Finger Beams.png|John using Energy Beam to charge finger lasers. Energy Finger Beams 02.png|John attacks Blyke with his Energy Beam. Notes & Trivia * Ability Mimicry is the first meta-ability (an ability that's directly affected by other abilities). * Ability Mimicry is the only ability with more than one color of the aura. The aura of the ability itself matches the color of the user's glowing eyes, while the replicated abilities do not. *During unORDINARY''s conception, John was going to remain powerless throughout the story, but after Chapter 2, Uru-chan began to plan for John's powers. * Like Time Manipulation, ''Ability Mimicry is a placeholder name for John's unnamed ability. Though the name has yet to be acknowledged in the webtoon, Line Webtoon's Twitter shows a Fast Pass ad with Ability Mimicry named. References Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Meta-Ability